


Punishment

by jujubiest



Series: SPN/Constantine Crossover Ficlets [2]
Category: Constantine (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death mentioned, Castantine mentioned, Hate Sex, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, coda to A Feast of Friends, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas isn’t here," Dean grunts at him.</p><p>"Not here to see the angel, love," John slurs, grinning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Not romantic, not the kind of sexual relationship I'd recommend to anyone. Established Castantine sexual relationship in the background. Mention of a canonical character death for Constantine. Spoilers for Constantine "A Feast of Friends." Possible consent issues.

He goes to Castiel again, even though he swore he’d never come near him again after the last time. Takes all the fun out of it when you have an angel making cow eyes at your back the whole time you’re getting dressed to leave.

But right now he doesn’t want fun. He’s not sure what he wants, but anything’s better than Zed’s belligerent silences and Chas’s worried looks. Anything’s better than knowing he’s a bare handful of meters away from where Gaz’s body’s buried. Even the melancholy, guilt-engendering stares of an angel who thinks he can love like a human being.

When he shows up at the bunker, though, it’s not Castiel who meets him but a glaring Dean Winchester. He and Dean never have got on, probably helped in no small part by the fact that John spends all of his time when he’s anywhere near the man loudly shagging the feathered brains out of the angel Dean’s too stupid to admit he’s in love with.

An intriguing possibility presents itself, and John is just far gone enough to give it a try.

"Cas isn’t here," Dean grunts at him, already pulling the heavily-fortified door closed. John insinuates himself forward enough so that this becomes impossible, conveniently placing him in much closer proximity to Dean than the other man looks remotely comfortable with.

"Not here to see the angel, love," John slurs, grinning. He’s not drunk—at least, not yet, or maybe it’s not anymore. He’s just hungover enough with grief that he can’t be bothered to enunciate.

Dean raises an eyebrow at him. “Well, Cas is the only one of us who can stand you, so—”

"Ah, don’t be like that, Dean," he pats Dean’s shoulder affectionately, letting his hand settle into the curve of his neck as though by accident. Dean backs away and John goes with him, and there…he’s in. That’s one wall of the fortress scaled, anyway.

"What the hell do you think you’re doing?" Dean demands of him, plucking John’s hand from his neck and throwing it off with a look on his face that’s part bewildered, part furious.

"Well," John grins, leering. "I’d like to be doin’ your guardian angel, but I suppose you’ll not be half bad in a pinch."

Dean’s face goes pale, then very red. He doesn’t appear to have anything to say to that. John senses a weakness, and presses his advantage. He always was good at seeking those out and exploiting them.

"C’mon, love," he whispers, moving forward to lean in close enough that his breath tickles Dean’s ear. "You may pretend to be straight as an arrow but if I had to guess, I’d say corkscrew’s more like it. I know you’ve been listenin’ in on us. Don’t you wanna know what all the fuss is about?"

Dean makes a strangled noise and grabs for him, fingers digging in too hard and mouth bruising against his, teeth scraping painfully. John meets him in kind, goes in for all he’s worth with a cold sense of triumph sitting like a stone where the warm curl of arousal should be.

He’s won, he realizes. He’s getting what he didn’t even know he wanted: not fun, not comfort, but punishment.


End file.
